


Medical Emergency

by Megan66000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Docteur Harry, Hôpital, M/M, Patient Louis, Urgences
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/pseuds/Megan66000
Summary: Louis se retrouve aux urgences.Harry est le docteur qui le prend en charge.Louis va vivre quelques situations embarrassantes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amourdeluxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourdeluxes/gifts).



> Une fois de plus, de drôles d'idées ont prit possession de mon esprit et mes mains les ont retranscrit.

Louis est tombé et s'est mal réceptionné lors d'un match de foot entre amis. Très vite, Niall et Liam, ses deux plus proches amis ont pris en charge le châtain et l'ont emmené aux urgences. Comme toujours, l'attente est longue et Louis souffre tellement qu'il en devient désagréable. Il a envoyé chier plusieurs fois Liam qui tentait de le calmer mais le jeune homme n'en a pas tenu compte, il s'est habitué au caractère bien trempé de son ami. Seulement, une heure s'est écoulée, Louis n'a toujours pas été pris en charge et Liam doit se rendre sur son lieu de travail.

 

« C'est bon Li', vas y. » Grogne Louis. « Tu seras bien mieux au travail qu'avec moi. »

 

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

 

« Oh ta gueule ! »

 

Louis lui lance un regard noir mais son sourire le trahit. Il ne peut pas réellement être énervé contre lui et il se déteste de s'en prendre à lui comme ça alors qu'il l'aide. Liam lui presse l'épaule, check Niall et disparaît. Le blond, qui jusque là n'a pas osé ouvrir la bouche de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Louis, commence à s'agiter sur sa chaise à la recherche d'une distraction. À par le foot, Louis ne s’intéresse pas à énormément de chose à vrai dire.

 

Un infirmier passe et Louis l'interpelle sans aucune douceur et demande quand on s'occupera enfin de lui. Mais le jeune infirmier le regarde de haut et lui montre d'un mouvement circulaire du bras les gens autour de lui avant de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde et que des cas bien plus grave étaient prioritaire. Cela ne fait qu’accroître la mauvaise humeur du jeune adulte.

 

« Connard.. » Gronde-t-il dans sa barbe, faisant rire Niall.

 

« Avoue qu'il était quand même pas mal ce type. »

 

Louis roule des yeux et donne un coup de coude de son bras valide dans les côtés du blond qui rit de plus belle.

 

« Il était moche ce trou d'cul ! »

 

« C'est la douleur et la colère qui te font dire ça. » Claironne Niall. « Je te connais Lou', il est tout à fait ton style. »

 

Il obtient pour seul réponse un marmonnement de son ami. Oui, ce mec basané aux yeux bleu était foutrement son style mais la façon dont il lui a parlé ne lui a pas plu du tout alors il ne lui donnera aucune seconde de son attention.

 

« Monsieur Tomlinson ? »

 

Louis se redresse sur sa chaise et cherche à qui appartient cette voix grave qui vient de l'appeler. Il se lève et un homme qui doit avoir à peu près son âge l'interpelle en levant la main. Louis en oublie presque son ami, il se dirige vers le docteur d'un pas nonchalant.

 

« Enfin ! » Souffle Louis en emboîtant le pas du jeune docteur. « Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de mourir. »

 

« Oh, je vous rassure. Si vous seriez en train de mourir vous n'auriez pas attendu en salle d'attente. » Rit le docteur en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Louis. « On ne vous a pas donné d'anti douleur ? »

 

« Non ! On m'a juste dit de m'asseoir et on m'a laissé pourrir dans un coin. »

 

Le docteur l'invite à entrer dans une salle d'examen et Louis s'empresse de s'installer sur la table. Il profite alors d'être assis pour détailler le docteur. Il a les cheveux bouclé, et fraîchement rasé, ou alors il a pas du tout de barbe, il est grand, fin et il semble vraiment jeune pour être un vrai docteur, d'ailleurs est-ce vraiment un docteur ? Il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté alors qu'il tente de cacher son poignet fracturé pour le protéger.

 

« Vous êtes médecin au moins ? Non parce que j'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici entre quatre planches. »

 

« Vous allez me vexer. » Sourit le docteur en enfilant des gants. « Je suis interne et tout à fait qualifié pour m'occuper d'un poignet fracturé. »

 

Louis le regarde toujours méfiant, mais son magnifique sourire le détend et il fini par lui tendre le bras. De toute façon il a bien trop mal pour attendre qu'un foutu docteur soit disponible. Cependant il regrette rapidement lorsque la douleur ne fait qu'empirer lorsque monsieur bouclette, oui, c'est ainsi qu'il l'appelle dans sa tête, commence à examiner son poignet.

 

« Merde, ça fait mal ! »

 

« Je veux bien le croire, l'os est déplacé. Je vais appeler l'ortho. »

 

« Quoi vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? Je vais attendre combien de temps encore ? »

 

Le bouclé hausse les épaules et le regarde d'un air désolé.

 

« Je ferais en sorte que ça soit rapide. »

 

« Vous pouvez faire venir mon ami au moins ? »

 

« Je crois que je peux faire ça oui. »

 

Il lui sourit à nouveau et Louis est incapable de détester cet homme alors qu'il va le faire attendre encore pour une durée indéterminée. Il sort de la pièce et le voilà seul. Il tape de sa main valide sur la table d'osculation en jurant entre ses dents.

 

La voix de son ami le sort de ses pensées et il retrouve son sourire. Niall saute sur la table à côté de lui et jette un œil à son poignet. Louis lève le bras en soupirant.

 

« Docteur bouclette dit que l'os est déplacé alors il doit appeler je sais pas qui, me revoilà à attendre ! »

 

« C'est réellement son nom ? » Pouffe Niall.

 

« Mais.. C'est tout ce que tu retiens, là ? Vraiment ? »

 

« Oui vraiment ! »

 

« J'en sais rien comment il s'appelle moi.. Par contre je sais que celui là, il est foutrement sexy ! »

 

Niall rit en rejetant la tête en arrière alors que Louis se lance dans un monologue, expliquant à son ami comment la voix de l'interne est grave et douce, à quel point il parle lentement et qu'il trouve ça sexy, à quel point il est grand et il exagère un peu en disant qu'il mesure au moins 2 mètres ; qu'il a un grand et magnifique sourire plein de dents blanche parfaitement alignées. Niall se rend compte que son ami est totalement sous le charme du docteur et il le laisse parler, il ne dit rien alors que Louis ne le laisse pas en placer une parce que pendant ce temps, il ne pense pas à son poignet et à l'attente.

 

Cela fait une heure que Louis attend lorsque l'interne revient accompagné d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé, les cheveux grisonnant et un peu plus petit.

 

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Diaz, le docteur Styles m'a dit que vous aviez l'os déplacé. Je vais le remettre en place et on avisera par la suite. »

 

« C'est à dire ? » Demande Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

« On pourra déterminer s'il faut opérer ou non. » Intervient le docteur Styles.

 

Louis hoche la tête et jette un coup d’œil à son ami qui lui presse la cuisse en se levant. Il se met en retrait dans la pièce et regarde les docteurs s'activer autour de son ami.

 

Le docteur Styles fait respirer du gaz hilarant au châtain alors que le docteur Diaz commence à manipuler son poignet. Niall ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer et tient son propre poignet en imaginant la douleur que doit ressentir Louis.

Mais ce dernier, qui ne quitte pas des yeux le bouclé penché au-dessus de lui se met à rire et a déblatérer des paroles qui semblent être dans une langue étrangère. Le docteur Styles le regarde et rit avec lui pour détourner un peu plus son attention.

 

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes beau Docteur Bouclette ! »

 

« Oh.. » Pouffe le concerné en souriant. « J'accepte le compliment, mais pour le surnom on va éviter, ok ? »

 

« Vous préférez docteur sexy ? » Glousse Louis les yeux rieur. « Parce que vous êtes putain de sexy dans votre blouse de docteur ! »

 

Le docteur Diaz rit et jette un œil à son interne qui vire au rouge et Niall n'a raté aucune miette de la scène, il a même sorti son téléphone pour filmer. Louis va le maudire mais c'est un truc que Liam doit absolument voir. Le bouclé se racle la gorge et reprend contenance.

 

« C'est bientôt fini Louis. »

 

« Ooh... J'ai été courageux vous trouvez pas ? J'aurais droit à un bisou ? »

 

Le bouclé secoue la tête en souriant alors que Louis lui attrape la main alors qu'un gémissement de douleur sort d'entre ses lèvres.

 

« AAAH! »

 

« Voilà, c'est remit! »

 

L'interne coupe le gaz et retire le masque à Louis alors que le docteur appelle la radiologie pour faire passer une radio à Louis qui retombe doucement de l'euphorie. Il a le regard vague et ne quitte pas le bouclé des yeux.

 

« Vous connaissez mon prénom.. C'est quoi le vôtre ? » Souffle-t-il.

 

« Harry. »

 

« C'est beau.. »

 

Il ferme les yeux un instant et le rire de son ami le ramène à lui. Il redresse vivement la tête ce qui lui vaut un étourdissement et il le fusille du regard quand il le voit, le téléphone pointé droit sur lui.

 

« Horan, dégage ! »

 

« Oh non Lou', tu dois te voir t'es énorme ! »

 

« Je confirme ! » Dit le docteur Diaz en tapotant l'épaule de Louis. « Le docteur Styles vous amène passer une radio. »

 

 

Le verdict est tombé, Louis doit subir une intervention. On l'installe dans une chambre en attendant le lendemain afin qu'il soit à jeun pour l'opération.

 

Dans la soirée Liam est revenu le voir et ce con de Niall s'est empressé de montrer la vidéo qu'il a prise de Louis et ce dernier l'a insulté de tout les noms. Il est mort de honte. Maintenant il n'osera plus regarder ce docteur dans les yeux.

 

Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'a revu qu'une fois lorsqu'il est venu lui donner les directives pour l'opération du lendemain et il lancé un coussin à Liam qui n'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire dans le dos du docteur.

 

« Je lui ai montré la vidéo. » A dit Niall en riant, faisant sourire le docteur.

 

« Oh ! On va mettre ça sur le compte de gaz. » Avait répondu Harry en pressant l'épaule de Louis qui tentait par tout les moyens de se cacher. « Mais ça m'a flatté, merci. »

 

Puis le docteur est parti.

 

Liam et Niall viennent de quitter sa chambre et l'ennuie le ronge déjà. Il traîne sur les réseaux sociaux et informe ses abonnés de son état et ne manque pas d'insulter à nouveau Niall, lui interdisant de faire tourner la vidéo. 

 

Il est 7h quand Harry entre dans la chambre qu'occupe Louis qui dort encore à moitié. La nuit a été longue pour lui, entre la douleur, les bruits de passage dans le couloir et le fait de ne pas être dans son lit. Harry lui sourit d'un air désolé et Louis comprend qu'il n'apporte pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Le docteur Diaz a une urgence donc votre opération est repoussé en fin de matinée. »

« Vous allez me rendre fou à me faire attendre encore et encore. »

 

« Je sais, c'est pas cool. » Harry s'assoit sur le bord du lit et pose sa main sur celle de Louis. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

 

« Déjà, commencez par me tutoyer.. Ensuite... Tenez moi compagnie ? »

 

Harry consulte sa montre en hoche positivement la tête. Il lui reste encore une petite heure avant de reprendre son service. Hier soir, il est resté dormir en salle de garde, trop fatigué pour prendre la route, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est déjà à l’hôpital bien avant l'heure. Il discute avec Louis et apprend qu'il adore le foot, les soirées avec ses amis, même si deux d'entre eux sont indigne de son amitié parce qu'ils ne ratent pas une occasion de se foutre de lui, il apprend également que Louis aime les hommes, qu'il ne s'en cache pas.

 

D'ailleurs Louis s'excuse d'avoir dit toutes ces choses la veille. Harry lui assure qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser en souriant et lui caresse la main. Louis se détend. Il ne pense plus à l'opération repoussée, ni au moment gênant de la veille. Il aime la présence d'Harry et compte profiter de sa compagnie pendant qu'il le peut.

 

C'est au tour d'Harry de parler de lui. Il est en deuxième année d'internat et compte se spécialiser en chirurgie plastique mais il trouve pas mal de plaisir à être affilié aux urgence et d'être confronter à divers cas, alors il hésite un peu avec la chirurgie générale. Il est célibataire, bisexuel mais a une plus forte attirance pour les hommes, la raison pour laquelle le comportement de Louis ne l'a pas du tout gêner. Puis le côté joueur d'Harry s'est fait ressentir. Il s'est joué de Louis en lui disant que lui aussi était plutôt sexy dans sa chemise d’hôpital et lorsqu'il l'a vu rougir il a enchaîné en disant qu'il adorait savoir qu'il était nu sous cette chemise. Louis a viré au cramoisie et a détourné le regard. Harry rit et lui frictionne le bras en se levant.

 

« Aller Louis, je te laisse le devoir m'appelle ! J'essayerais d'être là à ton réveil ! »

 

« Je préfère éviter ! »

 

« Moi je ne veux pas rater ça ! »

 

Il lui fait un clin d’œil et sort de la chambre. Louis se frotte le visage et décide de dormir encore un peu. De toute façon c'est la seule chose à faire en attendant l'opération.

 

Il est aux alentours de 13h lorsque Louis se réveille de son opération. Il cligne difficilement des yeux et fixe le plafond quelques instant avant que les bruits autour de lui ne lui parviennent aux oreilles. L’anesthésie fait encore effet, il a l'impression d'être dans du coton.

 

« Tu es réveillée la belle au bois dormant ? »

 

Il sourit à l'entente de cette voix grave et tourne lentement la tête vers le bouclé qui arrive à côté du lit. Il remarque qu'il n'est toujours pas dans sa chambre et comprend qu'il est en salle de réveil.

 

« Tu te sens bien ? »

 

Louis hoche la tête et grogne doucement pour seule réponse, ce qui fait sourire le jeune interne. Ce dernier passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de son patient et le regarde. Il sort un stylo de la poche de sa blouse et se penche sur Louis.

 

« J’inaugure ce magnifique plâtre ! »

 

Louis baisse le regard et effectivement, un plâtre blanc recouvre son poignet et montre jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras. Il regarde le bouclé inscrire quelques mots la langue pincée entre ses lèvres :  _« Le plus sexy des patients. H. »._ Louis pouffe et remonte son regard sur Harry qui le fixe un sourire en coin collé au visage.

 

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là ? »

 

Louis secoue la tête et l'incite à continuer en haussant les sourcils.

 

« Te retirer cette blouse et te faire l'amour. »

 

Louis couine et ouvre grand les yeux, toujours incapable de prononcer un mot mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. De la surprise s'y lit, mais également de l'envie. Il lève la main et la laisse retomber sur celle d'Harry, il la caresse de son pousse. Il hoche la tête en souriant.

 

Harry ouvre sa blouse et la laisse tomber au sol avant de monter sur le lit et de venir s'asseoir à cheval sur le bassin de Louis. Déjà qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger, maintenant il se sent totalement prisonnier. Harry se mordille la lèvre et se penche en avant pour venir embrasser la mâchoire du châtain avant de dériver lentement vers son cou où il mordille sa peau.

 

Louis ferme les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de champs libre alors qu'Harry trouve son point sensible, juste derrière son oreille. Il gémit. Il sent à présent les grandes mains du bouclé passer sous sa blouse et il rougit en se souvenant qu'il est entièrement nu sous ce bout de tissu. Il vient titiller ses tétons et Louis semble retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il remonte sa main valide le long du corps fin du bouclé et plonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 

« Harry.. » Souffle-t-il. « Embrasse moi. »

 

Harry ne se fait pas prier et prend possession de ses lèvres, forçant presque la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir à la rencontre de sa langue. Sa bouche qui jusque là était sèche, semble retrouver une certaine humidité. Il gémit contre les lèvres du docteur et soulève son bassin.

 

« Shht, doucement. »

 

Harry pousse sa main sur son bas ventre et appuie pour empêcher Louis de bouger. Il le supplie du regard et le bouclé secoue la tête en souriant. Il lui retire finalement sa chemise et la jette au sol. Louis rougit, gêné d'être dénudé devant un presque inconnu. Harry embrasse son torse, titille ses tétons au passage et descend lentement le long de son ventre, lui arrachant d'énormes frissons.

 

Lorsque les lèvres d'Harry se posent sur son sexe, une décharge électrique se propage dans tout son corps. Il soulève le bassin pour avoir plus de contact avec ses lèvres mais Harry le plaque à nouveau contre le matelas et le regarde en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa longueur. Louis en perd la tête et il agrippe le drap de sa main libre. S'en suit quelques coup de langue avant qu'Harry ne le prenne en bouche et lui inflige de très lent vas et vient en le prenant à peine dans sa bouche. Louis couine et le supplie d'aller plus loin, mais l'interne ne semble pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction. Il fait tourner sa langue plusieurs fois autour de son gland alors que son doigt trouve le chemin jusqu'à son entrée. Il appuie légèrement dessus et Louis gémit de plus belle.

 

« Prends moi.. S'il te plaît prends moi ! » Le supplie-t-il en attrapant les cheveux du bouclé. « Harry.. »

 

« J'y viens, Louis, soit patient. »

 

« Arrête de me faire attendre Harry.. Je t'en prie ! »

 

Harry sourit et se redresse doucement. Son sexe est gonflé et douloureux dans son pantalon. Il saute hors du lit et se presse de se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements sous le regard fiévreux de son patient. Louis suffoque légèrement à la vue du sexe imposant qui d'Harry qui vient claquer sur son bas ventre lorsqu'il retire son boxer. Il jubile en se mordant la lèvres.

Harry tourne sur lui même, semblant chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, puis il attrape une boîte de gant jetable, en sort un de l'intérieur et s'empare d'une paire de ciseaux. Louis le regarde faire les sourcils froncés.

 

« Harry ? »

 

« J'ai pas de capote, je fais avec les moyens du bord! »

 

Il coupe le plus long doigt du gant et jette le reste à même le sol. Louis cligne des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, il doit rêver. Depuis quand on se sert d'un doigt de gant comme préservatif ?

 

Mais Harry le fait et sous ses yeux. Il glisse son sexe à l’intérieur du bout de plastique et revient sur le lit. Il écarte les jambes de Louis et le pénètre sans même l'avoir préparé préalablement. Louis se cambre, ne ressentant aucune douleur, il remercie le restant d’anesthésie de faire encore effet car vue la taille imposante d'Harry, c'est sûr qu'il se serait senti déchiré.

 

« Hum oui merde ! » Souffle Louis.

 

« Shht, ne cries pas trop fort Louis. »

 

Il commence à mouver en lui, s'enfonçant progressivement à chaque poussée jusqu'à ce que son bassin vienne rencontrer celui du châtain qui se tord de plaisir et en demande toujours plus.

Il accélère la cadence, Louis s'agrippe à lui de sa main valide et tente de contenir ses gémissement de peur de crier et que quelqu'un débarque dans la pièce.

 

« Louis... Oh Louis !! »

 

Louis sourit. Il adore l'entendre dire son prénom. Il a une façon bien particulière de le dire. Ça sonne plus comme « Lowé », il pourrait le faire venir juste en prononçant ton prénom. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

 

« Louis ! »

 

Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Harry est penché au dessus de lui mais un détail le frappe. Il porte sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux sont attaché en un chignon désordonné. Il fronce les sourcils.

 

« ça va ? Tu étais agité. »

 

Le bouclé lui passe un gant de toilette froid sur le front et Louis réalise. Il vient d'imaginer toute cette scène. Il rougit violemment et détourne le regard, mort de honte. Il ne pourrait pas l'être plus qu'en ce moment.

 

« Allez, calme-toi. Le réveil a été difficile, tu n'as pas très bien supporté l’anesthésie. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillé il y a une heure et que tu t'es endormi. Elle m'a appelé parce que tu n'arrêtait pas de murmurer mon prénom. »

 

« Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible ! » Souffle Louis en cachant ses yeux de son bras.

 

Finalement, si, il pouvait se sentir encore plus honteux qu'il y a deux secondes.

Harry continue de le rafraîchir avec le gant et attend que Louis se calme. Il voit qu'il est confus.

 

« Il s'est réveillé ? » Demande une infirmière que Louis n'avait pas encore vu, passant la tête dans la pièce.

 

« Oui à l'instant. » Réponds Harry.

 

« Je vais le reconduire à sa chambre dans ce cas. »

 

« C'est bon, je m'en charge. »

 

L'infirmière hoche la tête et repart. Harry reporte son regard sur Louis qui le regarde à présent.

 

« Vous m'avez carrément drogué en faite.. » Lance Louis. « Sérieux, même un joint ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là ! C'était comme si j'étais réveillé. »

 

« Hum.. Alors pourquoi tu murmurais mon prénom ? »

 

« N'importe quoi... Je disais Henry, c'est.. C'est le prénom de mon hamster ! »

 

Harry lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant de se redresser. Il retire les freins du lit et commence à le déplacer.

 

« C'est marrant, le mien s'appelle Lewis.. Nos hamsters ont un prénom fort proche du prénom de l'autre tu trouve pas ? »

 

« Docteur Styles ! »

 

« Tu n'as pas d'hamster Louis, tu m'as dis que tu n'avais pas d'animaux. »

 

Harry pousse le lit à travers les couloirs en souriant, amusé par la situation. Depuis la veille, Louis a de méchante hallucination sur lui et il aimerait bien savoir de quoi il s'agit aujourd'hui. Il appelle l'ascenseur et se poste près de Louis.

 

« Alors ? Il faisait quoi ton hamster ? »

 

« Rien.. »

 

« Dis moi ou je te laisse dans ce couloir. »

 

« Il faisait l'amour au tien ! »

 

Louis tire les draps et les remonte sur sa tête. Il sent son lit bouger à nouveau et entend le bruit de l'ascenseur. Voila, il vient de sous entendre à son médecin qu'il a rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour et maintenant il est coincé dans un ascenseur avec lui.

 

« Putain mais j'aurais dû le savoir que j'hallucinais! » S 'écrit Louis en repoussant le draps. Harry le fixe, toujours avec ce petit sourire insolant. « Merde, tu as utilisé un doigt de gant pour faire un préservatif ! »

 

C'est trop. Harry explose de rire et se tient le ventre alors que Louis le regarde sévèrement. Il déteste qu'on se fiche de lui. Il donne un coup dans les côtes du médecin et se tourne dos à lui vexé.

 

« Oh mon dieu Louis, tu es le meilleur patient que je n'ai jamais eu. » Parvient à dire Harry entre deux rires. « Voyons Louis, tu es très attirant mais quand même... Je ne peux pas faire ça avec un patient.. »

 

« T'as de la chance d'être docteur parce que là tout de suite, je te dirais bien d'aller te faire foutre! » Marmonne Louis alors que Harry sort le lit de l'ascenseur, les yeux brillant de larmes tellement il a rit.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous l'aurez compris, je suis un peu folle.
> 
> Merci Thaïs <3


End file.
